Nowadays, electronic documents are rapidly replacing physical documents. Generation of the electronic documents are mostly based on templates related to a particular domain. For example, a template, in healthcare domain, includes various information like patient's name, address, phone number, treatment details and the like. Similarly, a template, in electricity billing domain, includes information like user number, billing unit, user address, bill amount and the like.
All this information requires some specific amount of space on the templates. Sometimes, volume or size of some information becomes so large that the templates, having predefined area for each information, are unable to accommodate all the information. Somehow, even if it gets managed manually, the readability of the information becomes a challenge. Thus, the fixed areas defined in the templates makes them non-flexible, and hence generating the documents in readable format becomes a challenge.